Many modern electronic devices provide indications, notification, instructions, or other information using a visual display. This requires a user to look at the device to get the information, which may be inconvenient or even dangerous if the user is performing an activity such as driving or riding a bike. Displaying the information may also make the information available to other people in proximity to the user. In addition, activating the display consumes power, which for battery-operated devices, necessitates more frequent charging of the device.